Fairy Tail on computers
by singin234
Summary: Fairy Tail has upgraded to computers, meaning Fairy Tail chat rooms and Fairy Tail fan faction. Fairy Tail members take all their problems onto the computer and express their feelings though their own Fairy Tail fan faction. Even the most unlikely people can write a story. Main pairing- Natsu and Lucy. ( other guilds)
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairy Tail has upgraded to computers, meaning Fairy Tail chat rooms and Fairy Tail fan faction. Fairy Tail members take all their problems onto the computer and express their feelings though their own Fairy Tail fan faction. Even the most unlikely people can write a story. Main pairing- Natsu and Lucy.**_

_**Note: They don't know who each other are**_

Fairy Tail chat room: _Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel and Levy_

_Firecracker:_ A lot of people like NaLu fan faction, it's kinda creepy

_GlodenGirl: _agreed, it's insane!

_LittleSky: _I think those two are a good couple

_GoldenGirl: _wait to Mira finds out about this

_FreezingIce: _Opps too late

_CakeMissdress: _I feel sorry for Lucy and Natsu

_TinyBook: _Mira is smiling creepily now

_IronSteal: _hahaha can't wait to see Natsu freak out!

_Firecracker: _me too, so I was planning to write my own Fan faction about them. Anyone want to have a contest with me?

_**Natsu started at what he just wrote, grinning in victory. No one would know he was Natsu now, Fairy Tail chat room was open to more then just Fairy Tail.**_

_GoldenGirl: _eh why?

_TinyBook: _GoldenGirl, you should so do a contest with Firecracker!

_**Lucy started at the screen, should she? She must be a better writer then this 'Firecracker' right?**_

_GoldenGirl: _Okay I will Firecracker

_Firecracker: _Great! Lets talk about this on a private chat. PM me GoldenGirl

**Firecracker and GoldenGirl have left **

_CakeMissdress: _I feel like I have missed something

_FreezingIce: _same here

_IronSteal: _Why did they have to PM wimps

_TinyBook: _IKR! Anyway I can't wait to see how this will play out

_LittleSky: _agreed. I hope tomorrow comes soon. Bye everyone

**LittleSky left**

_FreezingIce_: It's getting late, bye

**FreezingIce left**

_CakeMissdress: _I should go eat more cake night

**CakeMissdress left**

_IronSteal_: It's not that late

_TinyBook: _I am a bit tired night IronSteal

**TinyBook left**

**IronSteal left**

_**Lucy quickly started typing after Firecracker had PM her, he was insane! I can't lose now, she thought. She would make the best Fan story ever! **_

_**Natsu sighed losing the laptop, he was insane! I can't believe I said that, he groaned. Luckily no one knew it was him. Especially GoldenGirl and Lucy **_

Next Day:

Loving an idiot, part one.

_Lucy sighed, it had been another fail. A fail to tell Natsu how she felt about him. Cursing under her breath, she slowly walked home. Today hadn't been a good day, besides from Natsu. She was soaking wet from Cana's booze, her top was half burnt and then half frozen and Erza had almost chopped her foot off. It was a long story, well not that long. It was over in a flash, like the flash when Leo had appeared and called her his. Sighing out loud she opened her apartment door, as usual Natsu was sleeping on her bed. Maybe I should chuck him out the window? She thought carefully about the idea and then gave up. She wasn't in the mood, not today, maybe if it was yesterday but it wasn't. Lucy headed into the bathroom leaving the sleeping dragon slayer on her bed._

_-__**By GoldenGirl**_

_**Reviews:**_

_TinyBook: _That really sounds like Natsu!

_IronSteal: _I don't get what 'Lucy' is upset about, its Fairy Tail people!

_CakeMissdress: _IronSteal is right, but it sounds pretty good. Could use some work though

_SliverBar: _NALU!

_FreezingIce: _you should write something that will totally embarrass Natsu! That would be epic

_DripDropRain: _Lucy is love rival, but Lucy with Natsu is awesome!

_**I think its easy to know who is who. If you don't know just PM me, a have a great idea for the next chapter! Thanks for reading **_


	2. Chapter 2

Firecracker- Natsu

GoldenGirl- Lucy- loving an Idiot

TinyBook- Levy

IronSteal- Gajeel

CakeMissdress- Erza

LittleSky- Wendy

FreezingIce- Gray

DripDropRain- Juvia

SliverBar- Mira

LightSparks- Laxus

LittleSliver: Lissanna

WhiteLight: Sting

DarkShadow: Rogue

* * *

**UPDATE:**

_**This site has been undated, please update this site on your computer to get the following:**_

_**You can like someone else's review or comment **_

_**You can dislike someone else's review or comment**_

_**You can favourite a review or comment**_

_**You can report an offensive comment or review and also user**_

_**You can share a story, review or comment**_

_**Please enjoy this update, more updates will be coming soon**_

_**Creator**_

* * *

**Fairy Tail Chat room 6: **_Firecracker, GoldenGirl, FreezingIce, DripDropRain, SliverBar, IronSteal and TinyBook_

_GoldenGirl: I got my story up; no way am I going to lose!_

_SliverBar, DripDropRain and TinyBook liked this_

_SliverBar: NALU! It's totally my fav pairing, you must be super close to Lucy GoldenGirl. You sound just like her_

**Lucy chuckled out loud, she wasn't close to Lucy, she was Lucy.**

_GoldenGirl: Lucky guess, how did you like it Firecracker?_

_Firecracker: I can do better; just you wait and see GoldenGirl,_

_GoldenGirl dislikes this comment_

**Natsu mentally slapped himself; no way he could beat this GoldenGirl. She was Golden after all! **

_IronSteal: haha you have done it now Firecraker_

_GoldenGirl, SliverBar, TinyBook, FreezingIce and DripDropRain liked this_

_FreezingIce: damn you're a dead man_

_GoldenGirl liked this._

_GoldenGirl: Don't be so sure of yourself, that's how people lose_

_TinyBook and SliverBar liked this_

**Lucy stared draggers at her computer that Firecracker was really getting on her nerves. Acting so high and mighty **

_Firecracker: same to you _

_FreezingIce: Loving an idiot, describes Natsu perfectly_

_Everyone likes this_

**That dumb FreezingIce, Natsu thought as he clicked like on the comment. Of course he didn't like it but no one can know he is Natsu**

_IronSteal:I don't know how bunny girl stands him_

_FreezingIce likes this comment_

**Natsu lets his body heat up with fire, only if he could beat up this IronSteal and FreezingIce**

_CakeMissdress has joined the conversion_

_CakeMissdress: Hey everyone, oh GoldenGirl you're doing pretty good with your story. I can't wait to read Firecracker's as well though_

_Everyone liked this._

_GoldenGirl: thanks CakeMissdress xox_

_Firecracker: Don't worry CakeMissdress, my story will be better_

_GoldenGirl disliked this comment_

_CakeMissdress: we will see. _

_Everyone liked this_

_LightSparks joined the conversion_

_LightSparks: sup_

_IronSteal: GoldenGirl and Firecracker are fighting_

_GoldenGirl and Firecracker disliked this comment_

_LightSparks: about something dumb, I am guessing_

_GoldenGirl and Firecracker disliked this comment_

_IronSteal: Yep_

_GoldenGirl and Firecracker disliked this comment_

_TinyBook: IronSteal they aren't full on fighting, don't get the wrong idea LightSparks_

_GoldenGirl and Firecracker liked this comment_

_IronSparks disliked this comment_

_IronSteal: tch whatever_

_Firecracker: enough about that, I just updated my new story. Check it out guys_

_GoldenGirl: That' pretty much cheating to ask them to take it!_

_Firecracker: You're just scared they will like mine better_

_GoldenGirl disliked this comment_

_IronSteal: and you were saying TinyBook?_

_TinyBook disliked this comment_

_SliverBar: oh dear_

_FreezingIce. DripDropRain. CakeMissdress and LightSparks liked this comment_

* * *

**Can't become more? Part one-**

_**Natsu was in his own bed for once, big black bags under his eyes. This mission had been pretty normal, fighting with Gray, hiding from Erza, flying with Happy and destroying everything in his path. Though he couldn't get his mind off the blond beauty, his best friend, Lucy. When he first met Lucy he hadn't thought much about her, he hadn't thought that they would be this close and he would like her this much. Though time went on and at some point he started falling in love with Lucy. If this is love, I hate it already! Natsu thought as he rolled over onto his side, trying to distract himself from Lucy. "Natsu" His best friend Happy came flying into the room, after circling his head three times Happy sat next to him. "Let's visit Lucy and eat all of her food" Happy suggested to him, Natsu had to think about it. Should he see Lucy? "No sorry Happy, I am not hungry" Natsu told him, turning away from Happy. Natsu knew Happy was shocked and worried, but he only hoped Happy didn't tell Lucy. –Firecracker**_

**Reviews:**

_CakeMissdress: It's pretty good, but you could of gone better with the ending._

_IronSteal, DarkShadows, WhiteLight and LightSparks liked this review_

_LittleSliver: I like it; I suppose they are a good couple _

_SliverMaid: I LOVE NALU_

_TinyBook: Its good :)_

* * *

_**Who's story is better? Firecracker or GoldenGirl's?**_

_**Thanks for review and following **_**  
**


End file.
